


Just a piece of Paper

by Haru_Loysingh



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haru_Loysingh/pseuds/Haru_Loysingh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason for Yunho and Changmin cuddling at the MKMF 2008</p><p>Written Nov 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a piece of Paper

Fancams around them, friends and staff around them, Cameras around them.  
  
And yet he kept touching him.   
"Hyung..." Changmin whispered, trying not to get catched by the cameras. "Stop it!"   
But there it was again already. A slight touch with his hand while moving in the seat. "Hyung I thought you were mad at me?" he whispered again. They have had played a little too wild last night, ending with Yunho growling at Changmin that he would definitely regret that. Changmin had taken it as a joke - until the next night.  
The next morning and during the day Yunho had been quiet but rather normal around Changmin. Well, more or less normal. He had avoided every physical contact.   
Changmin was more than confused now. Yunho hadn´t want to talk about it, avoiding every talk about last night.   
When they had to leave for the MKMF Yunho´s mood was lightened more than normal and Changmin chose to ignore the whole evening just as Yunho did.   
Then it got weird.   
  
"Hyung...really...." Changmin bit his lip as Yunho´s hand "accidently" brushed over his upper leg, so near his crotch it let his cock twtich. "Stop it."   
Yunho looked at him, his eyes shining with amusement in the dark. "What?"   
"Stop touching me!" Changmin whispered, earing a chuckle from Jaejoong next to him. Blushing Changmin chose to pout instead. If the others were already noticing - and they were, Junsu grinned at him and Yoochun made handsigns, which Changmin didn´t want to interpert - the cameras around them might notice as well.   
"Dong bang shin ki!"   
Changmin´s head flew around and he blinked. "Did we win something?" he mumbled.   
"You´re too distracted!" Jaejoong laughed at him, bowing to the people around him.   
They went on stage and Yunho suddenly stepped close to Changmin, wrapping an arm around the other, while slipping something inside the younger one´s pocket with his other hand. Changmin blushed as he felt Yunho´s body against his, while thousands of eyes were probably watching. He felt Yunho´s hard body against him. “You´ll so pay tonight”, Yunho whispered his smile never leaving his lips, before letting the younger one go as if nothing happened. From that moment on Changmin moves automatically, bowing and thanking, walking back to their seats.   
Curiously Changmin fingers with the piece of paper. He wants to read it, but there are still cameras around. At least Yunho stopped that touching – more or less. Still he feels the others smile on him more than just randomly and every now and then he feels Yunho´s hand brush over his own.   
Changmin almost forgets about it but when they go change clothes he quickly slips the piece of paper into his pockets, telling him to read it as soon as possible.   
He gets the chance just before they announce the last award. Changmin doesn´t really think they´ll get it anyway. It´s been just a few months since they´re back in korea and he was secretly even surprised they´ve been nominated.   
While his Hyungs listen to the MC he unfolds the tiny piece of paper which seems not really new. Changmin seems Yunho watching him out of the corner of his eye and he blinks when he realizes it´s nothing Yunho wrote to him – but the other way round.   
There it is …his own crappy handwriting from 5 years ago. “Don´t forget about your meds, Hyung!” It´s the very first note Changmin had slipped into Yunho´s stuff to remind him. There´s even a date on it. The exact date of today just 5 years ago. So it all started exactly 5 years ago....  
Changmin feels overwhelmed that moment. He looks at Yunho, trying to find the words to tell him how much he means to him, how cute he thinks it is that the older one kept even this little piece of paper that started their relationship.  
“Dong Bang Shin ki.”   
Changmin moves automatically, getting up and he suddenly feels himself being pulled against Yunho´s body, one arm of the other around his shoulders. “I love you” the leader whispers and drags him along on stage.   
“We won! We won! Mirotic won!” Yoochun humms happily behind them.   
Changmin doesn´t know what to do. Yunho´s love declaration and they won one of the biggest awards that evening.   
He does the only thing he had actually planned not to do.  
He bursts out in tears.   
  
  



End file.
